Both frequency-resolved and time-resolved phosphorimetry and fluorimetry will be and are being developed as selective, sensitive, precise analytical methods for trace analysis of drugs. Two- and more-component mixtures of structurally similar organic molecules are being and will be measured by these four new methods of analysis. Both pulsed and modulated xenon arc discharge lamps and a N2 and/or a tunable dye laser will be used as sources of excitation and boxcar averagers, lock-in amplifiers, and correlation computers as the detection devices. Other methods being studied as possible analytical methods include: laser excited Raman spectrometry; laser excited fluorescence spectrometry; and room temperature phosphorescence of absorbed ionic and non-ionic organic molecules, particularly with respect to the presence of heavy atoms and substrate types. Spectrometric methods based upon a sensitized image vidicon is being used to measure luminescence spectra for transient species as in gas chromatography and liquid chromatography. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Evaluation of Eimac Lamp as Excitation Source for Molecular Fluorescence with Application to Quantitation of Ergotaminine in Plasma by High-Pressure Liquid Chromatography, Robert J. Perchalski, James D. Winefordner, and B. J. Wilder, Anal. Chem., 47, 1993 (1975). Pulsed Nitrogen Laser in Analytical Spectrometry of Molecules in the Condensed Phase, T. F. Van Geel and J. D. Winefordner, Anal. Chem., 48, 335 (1976).